mavhqfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons 2.0
Tier 0 Basic Handgun Damage Per Shot: Very Low Fire Rate: High Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Secondary Fire: None Cost: Free BS-096 Beam Saber Alpha Damage Per Swing: Low Swing Delay: Low Combo Length: 3 Multi-Hit: No Secondary: None Cost: Free Tier 1 PR-226 Pulse Rifle Damage: Low Fire Rate: High Fire Type: 2-Round Burst Secondary: None Cost: 5000 Zeny EB-29 Standard Bow Damage Per Shot: Based on flight time Fire Rate: Medium-High Fire Type: Semi-automatic or 3 round burst, depending on charge Secondary: None Cost: 5000 Zeny BK-280 Beam Combat Knife Damage Per Swing: Low Swing Delay: Very Low Combo Length: Infinite Multi-Hit: No Secondary: None Cost: 5000 Zeny | | Tier 2 CB-017 Charge-Buster Damage Per Shot: Low to high, depending on charge Fire Rate: Depends on charge Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Secondary: None Strengths: Capable of charging it's shots for more damage. Weaknesses: Has a 3 shot pattern, charge takes a long time to fully charge. Cost: 20000 Zeny, 1 Bolt, 600 Salvage, 1 Heat Sink, 1 Plasma Cell RL-096 Ring Laser Cutter Damage Per Shot: ??? Fire Rate: ??? Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Secondary: None Cost: 15000 Zeny, 1 Bolt, 1000 Salvage, 200 E Crystals Refined HG-108 Frost Pistols Damage Per Shot: Moderate Fire Rate: Moderate Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Secondary: None Element: Wind/Water Cost: 15000 Zeny, 1 Bolt, 600 Salvage, 200 E Crystals Refined, 2 Micro Core, 2 Core Mount HG-020 First-Aid Gun Healing Per Shot: Low Fire Rate: Low Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Secondary: None Cost: 45000 Zeny, 1 Bolt, 3000 Salvage, 600 E Crystals Refined | | Tier 3 GL-021 Grenade Launcher Damage Per Shot: High Fire Rate: High Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Secondary: None Strengths: Area of effect damage with high rate of fire for rapid bombardments. Weaknesses: 6 round drum clip, requires 30 seconds to fully reload before firing again. Fires in an arc, aim upwards to counteract it for more range. Cost: 25000 Zeny, 5 Bolts, 1000 Salvage, 10 Ceratanium, 20 Uranium Ore, 200 E Crystals Refined PS-012 Fire Shotgun Damage Per Shot: Very High Pellet Count: 6 Fire Rate: High Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Secondary: None Element: Fire Strengths: Highest possible DPS per shot. Weaknesses: The further the target, the less damage you deal, firing cone always changes per shot, small air targets can avoid pellets easier unless you shoot them from a little further distance. Cost: 20000 Zeny, 1 Bolt, 4000 Salvage, 20 Ceratanium, 100 E Crystals Refined, 2 Heat Sinks TW-001 Shock Kunai Damage Per Shot: Moderate Fire Rate: High Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Secondary: None Element: Electric/Spike Strengths: Long range throwable. Benefits from Dex. Weaknesses: Cannot be thrown in multiples like the Wind Shuriken. Cost: 15000 Zeny, 3 Bolts, 5000 Salvage, 25 Ceratanium, 200 E Crystals Refined Gatling Fist Damage Per Shot: Very Low Rate of Fire: High Fire Type: Automatic Secondary: None Element: None Strengths: Dual weapons fire at the same time when trigger is held. Weaknesses: Very weak projectiles and there becomes a gap in the middle of your reticle as you fire. Cost: 15000 Zeny, 3 Bolts, 3000 Salvage, 20 Ceratanium, 200 E Crystals Refined, 2 Heat Sinks BC-046 Beam Caster 'Stinger' Damage Per Shot: Moderate Rate of Fire: Moderate Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Secondary: None Element: Laser Strengths: Fires a medium-range beam at targets when in range. Weaknesses: Shots can be unpredictable and cannot fire from long range. Cost: 15000 Zeny, 3 Bolts, 3000 Salvage, 30 Ceratanium, 50 Uranium Ore, 300 E Crystals Refined TW-002 Wind Shuriken Damage Per Shot: Moderate Rate of Fire: Moderate Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Secondary: None Element: Wind Strengths: Throws three shurikens at a time. Weaknesses: Cannot throw as fast as the shock kunai, shurikens spread with range. Cost: 15000 Zeny, 3 Bolts, 6000 Salvage, 15 Ceratanium, 200 E Crystals Refined BA-012 Beam Axe Damage Per Swing: High Swing Delay: Slow Combo Length: 3 Multi-Hit: On third swing or when attacking in mid air Secondary: None Strengths: Capable of cleaving at the 3rd swing of the combo or in air. Weaknesses: Kind of slow, has not received Melee 4.0 yet. Cost: 15000 Zeny, 3 Bolts, 3000 Salvage, 600 E Crystals Refined Tier 4 EG-012 Earth Gatling Gun Damage Per Shot: Moderate Fire Rate: Moderate Fire Type: Automatic Secondary: None Strength: Decent all-around automatic weapon. Weaknesses: Doesn't fire as fast as the gatling fist, projectiles fire slightly under the reticle, and the backpack is for looks. Cost: 25000 Zeny, 5 Bolts, 8000 Salvage, 60 Ceratanium, 60 Uranium Ore, 200 E Crystals Refined, 6 Heat Sinks SR-008 'Thunderbolt' Sniper Rifle Damage Per Shot: Moderate Fire Rate: Slow Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Secondary: None Element: Electric Strengths: Can fire as far as 130 meters. Benefits from Dex. Weaknesses: Slow rate of fire at 4 seconds per shot, shots not always garenteed. Cost: 45000 Zeny, 5 Bolts, 8000 Salvage, 40 Ceratanium, 2 Refractor Crystals, 2 Plasma Cells PA-266 Double-Spear Damage Per Swing: High Swing Delay: Low Combo Length: 3 Muilti-hit: On third swing or when in mid-air. Secondary: None Strengths: Long range for a melee weapon and swings faster than the beam axe, good for smacking air targets. Weaknesses: Swords and some other melee weapons can swing faster than the spear. Cost: 30000 Zeny, 5 Bolts, 6000 Salvage, 4 Refractor Crystals, 400 E Crystals Refined Tier 5 |''' '''| Tier 6 |''' '''| Tier 7 DMB-002 Dark Matter Launcher Damage Per Shot: Moderate Fire Rate: Moderate Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Secondary: Range Finder Strengths: Fires large orbs that deal continous damage should someone should step into them, range can be changed to make it work in tight or far places, orbs will linger in place for a long period of time after they stop moving, ideal for making traps. Weaknesses: Projectiles travel slowly when fired, can only be fired it so fast, nimble enemies and enemy players can dodge it easily once it stops into place, ONLY weapon that can hurt it's own user if the user runs into their own orbs. Cost: 85000 Zeny, 35 Bolts, 30000 Salvage, 200 Fortenium, 20 Refractor Crystals, 60 Uranium Ore, 50 Antimatter, 500 E Crystals Refined, 20 Heat Sinks |''' '''| Tier 8 SC-024 Shoulder Cannon Damage Per Shot: High Fire Rate: Moderate Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Secondary: Explosive Rounds Strengths: Two weapons in one! Fires slightly faster than Frost Pistols. Weaknesses: Explosive round secondary is currently not working due to damage rework... Cost: 95000 Zeny, 40 Bolts, 40000 Salvage, 800 Fortenium, 200 Lightanium, 60 Refractor Crystals, 30 Antimatter, 500 E Crystals Refined ST-001 Saw Thrower "Close Shave" Damage Per Shot: Moderate Fire Rate: Fast Fire Type: Semi-Automatic Secondary: None Strengths: Saws can bounce against walls and hit targets, can still do damage to enemies when saws are laying on the ground and remain for a period of time. Weaknesses: Room dependant, open spaces is not the weapon's friend, best in small or enclosed areas. Cost: 100000 Zeny, 40 Bolts, 60000 Salvage, 100 Ceratanium, 800 Fortenium, 60 Refractor Crystals, 100 Uranium Ore, 300 E Crystals Refined, 20 Heat Sinks Tier 9 Lightning Staff "Zeus" Damage: Moderate Swing Delay: High Combo Length: 1 Multi-Hit: Yes Secondary: None Strengths: Capable of doing an area of effect (AoE) attack when used. Weaknesses: Needs a second and a half to attack, unable to do air attacks, can't hit air units. Cost: 105000 Zeny, 45 Bolts, 45000 Salvage, 400 Fortenium, 500 Lightanium, 50 Refractor Crystals, 200 E Crystals Refined